1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a report check apparatus and a computer program product which mainly check a diagnostic reading report about a medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In making a report, no specific report description form is defined in many cases. For example, whether the proceedings of a meeting are correctly reflected on the article is left to a report writer's discretion.
In some cases, after a report writer makes a report, a report checker checks errors and oversights in the report contents. Found errors are corrected, and a final report is presented.
In this method, however, if a lot of reports of poor quality are made by the report writer, the load on the report checker who corrects the report contents increases.
In a corporation, for the purpose of educating new staff and reducing the load on senior members, a report made by a new employee is sometimes checked and corrected to a final report by a senior member. A report made by a new employee may contain literal errors and conversion errors. Previously discussed items that should be referred to may not be referred to, and the report contents may include inconsistency. In these cases, the load on the senior member may be heavy. Additionally, even if the description by the senior member contains an error, the report may be final without checking it.
Various proposals by, e.g., automaton of work or use of form texts have been made to support report making and reduce literal errors and conversion errors in the above-described situations. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-050863 discloses a technique of preventing conversion errors by selecting a dictionary to be used for kana-kanji conversion in accordance with the test target and modality (test type). Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 09-050470 discloses a technique of supporting report making work by inputting form texts corresponding to selected contents. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 07-031591 discloses a technique of supporting report making work by inputting form texts.
However, these techniques can only reduce clerical errors and grammatical errors.